Advent of War
by Ordos45
Summary: Sequel to Enduring Hope *completed* The world gears towards war...
1. The Past...Again

Advent of War Duology: The Past...Again.  
  
By: Pho galaxy889@hotmail.com  
  
"You are the Setara," rumbled Goliath.  
"Of course, why didn't you all expect me," said the Setara sarcastically, his wings flaring in annoyance.   
"We did not know to," said Goliath, the others content to let him do the talking alone, for once.  
"Well you shouldn't be surprised, your friend was possessed by the Vinkari instead of me. At least that is what I've been told by him," said the Setara pointing up, in a gesture as if to indicate God.  
"She did sacrifice herself," Goliath confirmed with a quaver in his voice.  
"For that I am grateful. Undoubtedly the Vinkari enjoys possessing a human body, it undoubtedly aided it in its destruction of the one deity religions, or so I've been told," said the Setara pointing up again.  
"And what happens now lad," asked Hudson, finally speaking up.  
"Now I tell you how the Vinkari and I came to be here, so long ago. It all began in another dimension. In this dimension the Vinkari and Setara fought, destroying entire sections of the galaxy. Caught between our struggles were the Valonians and Humanity, young races, too young to know about staying away from our battle.  
"My ship and this Vinkari's were engaged in battle above Earth in my home dimension. Then a rip occured in space and time from our energy blasts hitting with too much force. The rip propelled us into this dimension and time, and then closed. We began to fight after my ship hid itself in the Atlantic Ocean.   
"That is where I'm guessing you all intervened. You screwed up the timeline. You prevented something, what did you prevent?!"  
"Hey we saved your butt," said Brooklyn," you and the Vinkari were going to merge and be freed to kill everyone."  
The Setara seemed startled by this. Then said," Then I am sorry for yelling. The past is the past, for the most part anyhow. That must not be allowed to happen, but the religions must be restored."  
"But we can't travel in time again. I accidently broke the machine on the way back," said Lexington, embarrassed.  
"We can, or rather I can. Who wants to come with me," asked the Setara.  
The Clan quickly took a vote, argued, discussed, and finally made a decision.   
"Bronx will go with you," said Goliath at the end of the discussion," he is the one least likely to cause damage to the timeline."  
"Very well," said the Setara motioning for Bronx to move towards him. Bronx did, after a little reluctance.  
A brilliant golden light filled the castle. When the light cleared, Bronx and the Setara were gone.  
  
  
"Do you recognize this place," asked the Setara to Bronx.  
"Grrr," Bronx growled uneasily.  
"Correct. This is indeed Stonehenge," said the Setara, planting crystals around the circle of stones.  
"Grr," Bronx growled questioningly.  
"Why is no one here? It is after the hours it is open to the Public."  
"Grr."  
"Yes I did know some magick orders performed ceremonies here. In fact that is why we're here. This place is above a wellspring of magick energy."  
"Grr?"  
"Why am I placing the crystals here? Simple, they are to focus the magick I am about to use. I need the utmost control over this place to create a portable time portal."  
"Grr?"  
"Portable Time Portal and what it looks like? It can be carried and will take us back in time, it looks like a mirror that is held in one hand...I think."  
"Grr?"   
"What do I mean think? It's not like I've ever done this before. The best way to learn is through trying. Now step back."  
Bronx leaped back several dozen feet before feeling safe enough to stop. Though the Setara, standing in the center of Stonehenge couldn't blame him. He was nervous to.  
"Temporalis, Draconis, Intra!"  
Which in Setara meant "Time Dragon Within". A brilliant golden, purple, and then finally blue light rose above Stonehenge, the stones and crystals focusing the energy high in the air. Finally after several seconds it stopped and a mirror fell into the Setara's waiting hands.  
"Grr?"  
"Yes this is the Portable Time Portal. Now let me figure out how to work this," said the Setara, fiddling with it," now if I have the temporal coordinates set right we should be meeting Moses."  
"Grr?"  
"I'm not going to respond to that."  
The Setara focused the mirror into the ground under them. Blue light poured from the mirror and then they dropped down...  
  
  
It was so hot. The heat was overwhelming. Oh and a huge column of people was headed towards them. They had landed in the right time.   
"Grr?"  
"Why aren't you stone in this sunlight? Frankly, I have no real clue. If I had to guess I would say it is because of the portal sending us through time allows us to be outside of time. Thus allowing us to react to most stimulus but not others. Strange, eh?"  
"Grr."  
"Okay I think the guy with the staff is Moses."  
"Grr?"  
"Yes the one who is fighting off your friend Elisa. WHAT!? STOP VINKARI!"  
No one expected that to work. And it didn't. Big surprise.  
"Bronx, you scare the people from approaching, I'll fight the Vinkari."  
Bronx began to growl at the people. They were screaming in fear and calling out curses in Hebrew.   
"Hello Vinkari, I hear you enjoy possessing a human body," said the Setara to the Vinkari, who is possessing Elisa's body.  
"So you found me," it said in Elisa's voice, full of hatred.  
"Yes I did. Now I'm going to stop you from killing this Jewish religious figure."  
"Actually the term is Hebrew in this time frame," taunted the Vinkari.  
"Like I care," responded the Setara.  
The Vinkari smoothly sheathed its curved blade and pulled Elisa's gun. It shot off three shots in quick succession. The first bullet missed and hit sand, the second missed and went out into the distance where a camel scream could be heard. The third bullet was deflected by the Setara easily.  
"You can't use most of your power while in that body," said the Setara taunting.  
With that the Vinkari and Elisa his host body disappeared.  
"Come here Bronx," said the Setara beckoning, and then as Bronx came, the Setara spoke soothingly in Hebrew to the frightened people and their still alive leader. One religion down, two more left to save.   
The Setara pointed the mirror to the ground and a blue beam came out. Soon Bronx and the Setara were falling through a blue time portal...  
  
  
  
Bethlehem, a cool night here. It was crowded, as the Emperor had ordered everyone back to their birthplace for taxes and census. Yet they were only here to find one place. A certain stable in an inn.   
Bronx was frightening many people, so the Setara cloaked Bronx in an illusion much like he was wearing, so as not to draw attention to themselves. Everyone saw a Sheperd and his one sheep moving through the town.  
The Setara scanned the skies and saw a star, brighter than all the others. He and Bronx began to move in that direction. Eventually they arrived.  
In the manger lay a baby. Two parents stood in front of the manger, as did several sheperds, and three men. In front of them and the manger was a woman, or what seemed to be one. Elisa/Vinkari holding a gun.  
One dead sheep on the ground proved that its deadliness had been demonstrated. Now she/it was going to kill the baby in that manger, and those protecting it.   
Bronx ran forward in one fluid motion and jumped up into Elisa/Vinkari. The gun dropped and a flash lit the air as the Vinkari and its host disappeared. The baby had been saved.  
The Setara walked over to Bronx and picked up the gun. He put it under his robes and wings gently. He turned and gave one last look at this baby, who would one day grow up to be crucified for everyone's sins. Then he pulled the mirror and pointed it to the ground, blue beam forming a portal. He and Bronx fell through it again...  
  
  
  
The Arabian Peninsula, a hot and dry place. At least there were caves nearby. Bronx and the Setara went into the nearest cave. There they found a man meditating or praying. Whispering for more to recite.   
Mohammed, the founder of Islam. In the wake of an encounter which led him to tell others of Allah. Above him stood Elisa holding a curved blade.   
The Setara rushed forward quickly, shouldering her into the hard rock wall of the cave. The knife fell from her hands. Foiled again the Vinkari and its host Elisa disappeared again, to several months before the present time from which the Setara and Bronx came.   
The Setara took up the blade and put it into his robes. Bronx came and stood by him. The Setara pulled out the mirror and a beam of blue light shot into the ground. Slowly a portal opened beneath them. They fell through again...  
  
  
Stonehenge, approximately a second after they left it. Only one more thing was needed to insure the safety of the past.  
"Tolamara en Temporalis ti ortal!"   
(Close the time to travelers-in Setaran.)  
A massive wash of red light signified the closing. Now time travel would only be possible with the Portable Time Portal.  
"Grr?"  
"Yes I did close time travel with a spell," said the Setara smiling.  
"Grr?"  
"Of course we can go back to the Castle, just let me collect my crystals."  
He collected the crystals quickly and put them and the mirror into his robes. Soon a golden flash engulphed them and they were back in Wyvvern. With that, they began to explain what had happened.  
  
  
  
"Why should we keep you around any longer," asked one of the Council Members.  
"Because of my latest plot," said the Illuminati Representative.  
"Yes, you have promised us a profitable war."  
"And it shall happen if you will watch and wait. It will soon occur, for my ally the Vinkari will make it happen."  
"We find an alien in the body of a detective an unlikely candidate to start a war."  
"I beg of the Council, give me another month."  
One by one the Council gave their nods and the Illuminati Representative let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.  
  
  
The Setara watched as the Sun rose behind the Minarets of a Mosque, the Cross of a Church, and the roof of a Synagogue. The Gargoyles turned to stone. He could use a rest to, saving the world's three greatest one deity religions took a lot out of a being. 


	2. Whisper of Darkness

Advent of War Duology: Whispers in the Darkness  
  
By: Pho galaxy889@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own my original characters etc. I don't claim to own Gargoyles, etc.   
  
This story is told from a Matt Bluestone POV, so don't expect a whole lot of human interaction. But bare with me, as this concludes the Advent of War Duology and will probably make all I have written make sense. If it doesn't make sense (though when have I yet) please feel free to e-mail me with what you don't understand. Feel free of course to e-mail comments, hate mail, death threats, questions, but no spam. I have a block button that needs a workout so no spam. Now I will shut up and let the fic begin.  
----  
  
  
I walked down that street, not realizing how things would change so very soon. I was deep in thought about my life.   
What is the meaning in my life? For the longest time I have sought the Illuminati and now I am one. So much for my life goal number one, it isn't what its cracked up to be.  
First using me to help them almost capture Goliath. Then using me to get Elisa addicted to pot. What was it all for?   
  
  
Now I have the letter saying:  
"Dear Detective Bluestone,  
The Council cordially requests your presence for questioning about recent events and those to come. You will be met on the alley off the old police clock tower at midnight and taken to the Council then."  
  
Its nearly midnight and I'm in the alley. Now something's holding my mouth and...  
  
  
  
I moan waking up, someone must have ambushed me. A common mugger woldn't kill me, but would at least have tried to kill me. As my vision comes back I see I'm in a limo, and a man I know only as the Representative is sitting across from me.  
"Why did you do that," I demand.  
"It was necessary. You are too low ranking to let you know the route to the Council Chambers."  
"Can you at least tell me why I've gotten a letter to see them?"  
"They want you to see the marvelous work your partner has done."  
"Elisa?! She's working for the Illuminati?"  
"In a way. In a way."  
"How? Why?"  
"I won't tell you yet, I've been instructed to tell you outside the Council Chambers."  
I look across at this now silent and mysterious man. He's humming, he knows it annoys me.   
This is a trap, I decide. They want to trap me. They figured its just easier to kill me and get it over with.  
I barely notice when we stop. I'm too tense wondering about when they'll spring the trap. My door opens thanks to the cheauffer. I step out uneasily, we're in a large undergound garage.  
"Follow me," says the Representative.  
I did. What other choice did I have. We stopped after over an hour of walking through twisting and turning corridors.  
"Now I can tell you why and how your partner is working for us. Technically it isn't your partner. She is being possessed by a being working with us, a being called the Vinkari. Now you remember months ago when Captain Chavez kicked Maza off the force?"  
I nod in shock.  
"Shortly after her friends, including the Gargoyles," oh how he said Gargoyles with hate in his voice," helped her recover and traveled through time. From what the Vinkari tells us, it is in the past that it possessed her. Now it is aiding in my own grand plan, Operation: Advent of War."  
"Advent of War," I manage to repeat faintly, still shocked by the news Elisa is being controlled by someone else.  
"You'll see, now the Council awaits," said the Representative, motioning for me to enter the Council Chambers.  
I went through the doors feeling actual fear. Around a table were several people, cloaked in hoods and robes of red and gold, above the table was a holographic map with several locations marked with symbols. Why does that area look familiar?  
"Detective Bluestone, we called you here for a reason," said one Councillor, his voice monotone.  
"Why," I ask, unable to add a title because I have no idea what to call them.  
"To gain your advice. From your years at the FBI, what would you say the United States and Russia would do if their embassies were destroyed simultaneously?"  
I bit my lip, thinking for a moment," Most likely launch an investigation, but if something greater was going on our nation would be thrust into it."  
"Your nation Bluestone," snapped one Councillor in an accent I didn't recognize," not all of us are from this country, very few of us are. But your advice matches that of Hacker's."  
I was shocked at that moment. Though I really should have known they would ask someone else from the FBI (or formerly in my case) about their question.  
"You may leave," said another Councillor haughty. I was escorted out immediately and back into the car.  
  
I was walking down the street again. It had been an hour since I had been questioned by the Council. I was still wondering what they were planning that involved destroying US and Russian embassies when the claws grabbed me and slammed me up against the ally wall a few feet away.  
A blue skinned and red haired gargoyle had shoved me up against the wall. Her eyes were glowing red as she held me there and asked," What did they tell you human?"   
It was obvious from the way she sneered while saying human, she didn't think much of my species. I realized who she was finally, Demona, the evil (misunderstood according to my therapist) Gargoyle who tried to destroy Humanity with disinfectant and magick almost four years ago.   
"I thought you wanted all of my kind destroyed, why would you care?"  
"Because, if it disrupts my plans it involves me. If it involves this world being ruined I won't be able to take it over and kill all the humans."  
"Well as far as I know it doesn't involve you," I got out against the ever growing hold. I fell to the ground as she released me.   
Towering over me she said," If I find that you've lied to me human, you will not live to regret your actions."  
After she glided off I started down the street again. Eventually I was in front of a television store where some foreign news from India was on live.   
Then it hit me. The map in the Council Chambers, it was a map of the India/Pakistan border. Which meant...  
Suddenly on the television a man came in on the set during the normal news. He seemed panicked, the subtitles translating his words.  
"For the past several months we have not been able to give you the truth, but it does not matter now..."  
"Rashid, don't do this," begged the anchor.  
"But we must tell you now, or never at all. For the past months our leaders have been puppets for something called Vinkari."  
On the television set I could hear explosions behind their words.  
"Elite goverment shock troops have moved in on our building here in New Delhi as events are being set into..."  
Part of the cieling caved in on the set. And they began to try to hide under the desk. A grenade rolled into view of the camera and exploded, the view on the television set being replaced by static. By that point I realized there were people around me, also watching.  
Which almost brings us up to date. Five minutes ago India launched an invasion of Pakistan with several tank divisions. I'm at home in my apartment now, just watching television, still wondering about the embassy bombing question and if it deals with this somehow.  
From the news broadcasts it seems Pakistan is holding its own, barely. That was when all hell broke loose.   
"We go to a live view of Islamabad, the capitol of Pakistan," said the Anchor, clearly upset as the view shifted to show a cloud in a mushroom shape rising above some ruins," where it seems a nuclear device has just been detonated..."  
  
  
  
"With that the Third Great War was upon us. Finally it all made sense, the embassy question, the Vinkari, Elisa, all of it made sense at last. It had all been used to set the stage for this. World War Three, the Illuminati's hope for ascension to true world rulers, not just the behind the scenes rulers. Now that it made sense, I wish it didn't.  
"It was the end of the year 2005 and the beginning of 2006. It was a the end of peace, and the beginning of our greatest strife. Now as I watch the news in horror and shock I must say Happy New Year to this conspiracy which reached farther than I thought."  
  
----  
  
Just a little note. Elisa never got her badge back thanks to time travel screw ups, again. So she is still suspended, hence Matt never knowing what had happened to her. Yes, I know its evil of me to start a third world war. I already have my first three fics in the next series outlined. 


End file.
